Oh hell
by xtwilight18x
Summary: Bella was not much for tattoos. Or piercings. So how is it she ended up with three tattoos and an irate boyfriend covered in them who's dying to give her another? Can he con her into getting a piercing she hates as well as ink like his? Lemons Big Time!
1. Oh Hell!

**A/N: Okay, this is my first lemon, and a first for a tattoo Edward, so let me know if I did any good ;] Review and Enjoy! This idea was from the contest hosted by **_antiaol_ **&** _Tallulah Remiter_, **for** **the** _**Tatward **__**and **__**Inkella**_** contest. I just don't have the guts to enter it!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me.**

Alice, Rose and I were having our weekly night out, so I was off in the room I shared with Edward getting ready. We were going to swing by a few clubs and have a few drinks, just to hang out. All three of our boyfriends were having a night in, watching a game together. Everything was working out great. For now.

"Bella?" I locked eyes with Edward in the mirror. Every time I saw him I wondered why he chose me. I was the complete opposite of him, actually. Edward was gorgeous with bronze hair that just screamed sex. His body was ripped after working at the gym with Emmett and Jasper a couple times a week. But the one thing I could not get over was the fact that Edward was practically covered in tattoos. He had one sleeve, on his left arm, and on his right arm only a little past his shoulder was inked. He kept telling me he was working on it. His chest, which at this point was unclothed, was showing off the multiple tattoos he had gotten before we met, a few afterwards. His back was done to match. It was a wonder he didn't run out of ideas. The one I loved the most was simple, and to me very exotic. It was written in Latin, and he had gotten it just for me. _Semper_; Always. It was over his heart. He caught me staring at the snake on his chest, and I blushed slightly, meeting his eyes.

The one thing that put me over the edge with the God in front of me was that he was a tattoo artist. He had given me my first tattoo, on my ankle. And a second one, high up on my neck. It was invisible unless my hair was up in a bun, like it was now. Alice was going to do my hair when she got here with my dress. "Yeah honey?" I asked, turning back to the mirror to do my makeup. I trusted Alice with it, but if we wanted to leave on time she wouldn't be able to do my hair and makeup.

Edward and I had been together for over half a year, but have only been dating for three. I felt Edward walk up behind me to place a searing kiss on the small heart on my neck. It was lopsided and not completely connected. His arms wrapped around my waist and he nuzzled my neck, placing kisses as he went. I shivered at the feel of his snakebites on my skin. My hand was shaking so bad I couldn't continue with my eyeliner. "Edward,"

"Mmhh, do you have to go out?" He asked me this every Saturday night. I laughed, like I usually do and turned in his arms, tracing the snake I had been staring at earlier. He shivered at my touch.

"Yes, I do. And besides the guys are coming over. You're watching the game with them, remember?" I tried to turn back around but he stopped me.

"I'd rather be watching you cum." He whispered in my ear, licking the shell lightly. I couldn't feel my legs, glad that Edward was strong enough to hold me to him.

"Edward, no…"

"Come on Isabella, I know you'd rather stay home." He kissed the side of my neck, slipping his tongue out to taste before he groaned, in turn making the metal ball on his tongue vibrate against me. I had put on his favorite perfume. He moved his mouth slowly along my jaw before meeting the corner of my mouth. He kissed me and all too soon it was getting hot. My hands tangled in his hair as his moved down to my hips, rubbing across them gently.

"Cut it out!" A high pitched cry snapped me out of my daze. Alice was standing in the doorway with Rosalie, and they both looked angrily at Edward. I joined in when I saw his smirk.

"Edward, out!" I pointed to the door and watched the amazing tattoos on his back and shoulders move as he did, leaving us. I heard Jasper and Emmett already down there.

"Would you care to explain that little show missy?" Rose said in a fake stern tone.

"You were supposed to finish your makeup!" Alice complained, handing a bag to Rose. She started my makeup while Alice worked on my hair. I sat still, knowing we were late because Edward decided to heat things up. "Done!" Alice cried, just as Rose finished with my eye shadow. They wouldn't let me look in a mirror, just showed me the dress I would be wearing. I took a peek and groaned at what I saw. Or rather, what I wouldn't be wearing.

Alice stood before me next to Rose who held a skin tight green off the shoulder dress. It was very, very short. Rose had paired it with a light brown strappy heel that wrapped up to the ankle. My jaw dropped open at the sight.

"You guys can't be serious! That doesn't even constitute as a dress! It's barely there!" Usually I was all for showing off, but not on our girl's night out. Edward wouldn't like it if I walked out of here in a dress like that. He probably wouldn't even let me out when I walked down the hall.

"But that's the beauty of it!" Rose insisted. "The less to the dress, the more the guy sees, the more he takes an interest." She winked over at me as I tried hard not to blush.

"Guys, Edward's not going to be there, I don't need to catch another guys attention." I told them honestly.

"Come on," Alice took over as Rose sat on the edge of my bed. "In this dress with these heels you can show off your sexy ankle tattoo! No one ever gets to see it when all you wear are jeans. I mean, I've barely seen it since you've gotten it!" This was true. I loved Edward's work, but the tattoo itself just wasn't me. It was more private. E+B was surrounded by a pair of angel wings that were drawn in black and outlined in dark blue. The letters were silver and seemed to glow in the right light. Edward continued to bug me at getting some more, letting him do some more, but I hadn't even really wanted the two I had. I wasn't aiming for a third.

I had the dress on and was out of the bathroom quickly, not wanting to argue with Alice and waste anymore valuable time. We walked down the hall after I grabbed a matching bag Alice had thoughtfully brought over. I slipped a few hundreds in there that I saved up throughout the week. There was more in there than I had expected so I knew Edward had added some money to the jar. I took most of it, and then we were out of the room, down the hall. I stayed behind Alice and Rose, who both looked very sexy and threatening in their outfits. I didn't want Edward to see my outfit. In order to get to the door we'd have to pass the living room. The guys would have their backs to us, since the television was on the opposite wall. I called out to Edward that we'd be back later, and not to wait up. I was almost to the door when he caught me around the waist. I squeaked as Rose and Alice went over to the other guys, twirling while they admired how the girls were dressed.

"I know you weren't going to leave without showing me your outfit, were you love?" I couldn't really speak when he was using that voice. It was deep and husky. "Answer me." He purred, rubbing his snakebites around ear, inhaling the scent of my loose hair.

"N-no, Edward." He let go of me and motioned for me to turn around. I grimaced and twirled quickly. I caught sight of the other girls talking, but I wanted to hurry this along.

"You look mouthwatering." He told me, swooping in for a kiss. "I'm afraid to let you leave the house."

I laughed, slapping his chest playfully. "I'll be back later tonight." Alice grabbed my arm and tugged me away. "Bye!" I heard a chorus and then we were on our way to our local hangout.

"We have a big surprise for you tonight Bella." Alice told me as we got out of the taxi. She linked arms with me as Rose smirked, linking her arm with my other one.

"Uh oh, why is it I don't like the sound of that?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Because you don't know what we have in store!" Alice claimed in a sing song voice. Boy was she right. Before I knew it I was handed a drink. Rose went to dance, Alice was talking to a cute bartender and I was talking to a total stud. Alice winked my way and I knew that he was the surprise. I smiled back at her.

The guy in front of me had a few tattoos, far less than Edward though, and he wasn't as tall, but he was still great to look at. I had had a few drinks by now, and was feeling pretty damn happy about everything. Alice was dancing with Rose a little way off. Every once in a while they would glance my way. Alice was deemed the sober one of the night, but I knew Rose still wouldn't have too much to drink anyway, just incase. I was free to drink as I pleased. And I fully took advantage of that. The guy I was with snagged a bartender and got me another drink. I had no idea what it was. I shifted and the strobe lights reflected off the silver of my ankle. I heard a low whistle.

"You're inked?" He asked, startled. I laughed, lifting my leg higher, but not enough to flash him.

"Boyfriend did it." I told him. He smiled and bent a little to have a clearer picture of it.

"How would he feel if you got another?" he asked me. I vaguely realized he was an artist himself. His hands were tinted with ink the same as Edward's and slightly calloused.

"He wants me too." I told the stranger. "But I don't know."

"How about I do it for you and you can go home and surprise him?" He asked. I thought about it. He always wanted me to get another, and he would be surprised. I already knew where he would want it, so I just had to pick something. I smiled and nodded, going over to Alice and Rose to let them know. The guy followed. They insisted on coming, so the guy took us all to his shop. It was right around the corner.

"Bella," Alice said while Rose talked to him about his designs, making sure he had a license and used sterilized needles, "Are you sure you want to do this? You've had a bit to drink, and I'm not too sure how Edward would like this…" she looked worried. This hadn't been part of her surprise.

"Oh come on! He's the one who told me to get one." I pointed out. I wasn't drunk enough that my words were slurred, but I was a little tipsy, so my walking wasn't completely straight. The guy unlocked the door and turned on the lights, ushering us through. Alice kept a firm grip on my arm. Rose had her eyes trained on him.

"Why don't you girls look around while I set up?" I nodded and he left behind a curtain.

"Bella," Rose began.

"Yea?" I asked as I began looking at the designs on the wall. I couldn't find one that I wanted yet.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, you don't even really like them that much."

"I won't get a big one." I told them. And then I saw it. I pointed it out to Rose and Alice. They both thought it would be cute, and then I told them about what I wanted to have added to it, to alter it as my own. They were excited when I had finished.

"All set?" the guy asked, coming back in.

"Yea, I want that one." I showed him and then explained what I wanted done.

"Excellent. Where do you want it?"

"On my hip." I laid my hand where I wanted it, and the guy looked startled but recovered quickly.

"I'll need you to take off your dress then, but I have some paper shorts and you can wrap the dress around your top." I nodded and Alice took the pants from him before handing them to me. I changed and had Rose tie the dress around me so just my stomach was showing. They made sure the guy didn't see anymore than necessary, and then I was situated and he got to work. It hurt like a bitch, being right on the hipbone, but soon it was just a little painful. I held Alice's hand and talked to them both as he worked above me. Sooner than expected he was done, and I loved it. He wrapped it up for me, I paid him, glad that I had brought along all that money, and we left.

"Do you want to go back to the club, or head on home?" Alice asked me. I was pretty clearheaded now, more than I had been inside the shop.

"I can't go home tonight." I told them, my eyes widening.

"Why not?" Rose asked, watching for a cab.

"Edward will flip if he sees me with a new tattoo!" I told them, finally realizing the mistake of what I had done. "He didn't want anyone else to do this but him." I groaned. Alice and Rose were speechless. They had tried to talk me out of it though. "I need to wait until tomorrow, so it's not as sore. I'll be able to hide it, but not with a bandage on it. I can't have it bleeding through my clothes or anything."

"You can stay with me," Alice said. "I'll let Jasper know he's not allowed over and we're having a slumber party, or something." We were twenty-two. Slumber parties were for, kids. But it was the best I could think of right now.

I sighed heavily. "I'll call Edward; let him know when we get there. Thanks Alice."

"No problem." Alice and Rose made sure I was okay, and that the tattoo was taken care of before Rose left for the night. Edward was not happy about me not coming home, but I eventually won him over. I would have to face him tomorrow though, and that was not something to look forward to.

I had been able to stay away from the flat for the better part of the day. I told Edward I was busy, and would be home later. Alice stayed with me, helping me keep busy all day. She got me some new clothes, designer sweatpants, to go over my tattoo until it was better. I was praying for a week, two at most. The bleeding had stopped, and I didn't need to wear a bandage any longer, so I'd be able to go back home tonight. I was just going to have to keep it hidden from Edward. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too upset.

Alice dropped me off around seven. I didn't see Edward when I first walked in, but I did hear the shower going. I wandered into the kitchen to get something to eat, finding that Edward had made spaghetti. He left a note next to a plate.

_Come on up when you're done._

_Shower's big enough for two._

_XO Edward_

I laughed and shook my head before I ate a little of the pasta. Suddenly, I wasn't too hungry. I didn't want to have to face Edward yet. I heard the shower stop and panicked, flying out the backdoor before I even noticed what I had done. I saw the neighbors outside and smiled, saying hello before walking around and to a side door. When I first saw the flat I was a little freaked that it had three doors, but now I was more than grateful for it. I slipped in the third door, which was connected to the laundry room. Edward's wet towel was in here, so I knew he'd be on his way to the kitchen. I peeked around the corner and sprinted as quietly as I could to our bedroom.

I grabbed a pair of Edward's boxers and one of his big button down t-shirts before hurrying into the bathroom. I changed quickly, looking over the tattoo. I still thought it was gorgeous, and even though I felt bad that Edward hadn't been able to give it to me, I was glad I had it. And more than happy I didn't regret it. I brushed my hair before keeping it loose and opened the door. Edward stood in front of me. I stifled a yelp when I saw his eyes, glittering with amusement. "Hey…" I said awkwardly.

"Hello Isabella. And might I ask, where have you been?" he inquired pleasantly.

"Well," I inched closer to the bed, trying to avoid him for all I was worth. "I was hanging out with Alice today, you know that."

"I do," he stalked closer to me. I was almost to the bed. "Why didn't you come home last night?"

"Edward," I pulled the covers down and crawled under them. Edward still stood, looking down at me. "Alice wanted to play Barbie Bella, and I agreed. I think I might have had too much to drink though. It's not a big deal." I avoided his eyes as he climbed into bed beside me, clicking the metal ball against his teeth. My body clenched at the sound, making me tingle. My new addition was on my left hip, closest to Edward. I squirmed some and turned on my side, my back to him, and closed my eyes. "Night." I hoped he'd leave it at that. No such luck.

His hand tickled my back, moving my hair to play with the heart on my neck. I lay still, hoping he would stop. His hand traveled down my side, across my stomach, down my hip and to my thigh. I hissed sharply when his hand made the material of his shirt rub against the tattoo. He froze before doing it again, harder this time. I bit my lip to stop the renegade tears that wanted to fall. It hurt, but not too bad.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I made to get up, but his arm wrapped around my waist, higher than the ink. "No, no, no. What'd you do?"

"Nothing, just let me go. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Liar," he whispered against my ear before laying me back against the sheets. He hovered over me and kissed my neck, all the while his hand were inching the shirt of his up my body. I moved my hands to stop him, and he pulled them up above my head. I whimpered at the new position. "Shush," he murmured against my lips as he transferred both my wrists into one of his hands. "I want to know what's going on…"

"Edward, please." He ignored me, kissing my mouth while pulling the rest of the shirt up. I closed my eyes and turned my head when his eyes traveled down. I felt his breath stop. I knew the tattoo was still red with a little bit of dried blood, so I knew he wouldn't risk hurting me by touching it. I was right when I felt his fingers just ghost across it.

"More ink?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"When'd you get it?" he still hadn't looked me in the eyes, but continued clicking the ball agaisint his front teeth.

I turned my head again, trying to get my hands free. He wouldn't let them go. I sighed. "Last night."

"You wouldn't let me do it, but had a stranger do it instead."

"Edward, I was slightly drunk. I wasn't even planning on getting a third one and you know it!" I told him, wiggling free. He was still on top of me, so I had no where to go.

"Well, Isabella. I must say I very much like it." He told me, finally meeting my gaze. I felt his fingers trace back over it, careful not to touch. I knew he was admiring the vines. They were wrapped around a long-stemmed rose. The rose was red and pink, the vines dark green and light green. The thorns on the rose were black.

"I'm glad…" I said, not knowing where he was going with this.

"But,"

"I knew there was going to be a but." I blushed when I met his gaze.

"Yes, but, I didn't do it. And I'm pretty sure that's fraternizing with the enemy." He smirked down at me as I stared up at him in shock.

"W-what are you possibly talking about?"

"Well my love, this guy doesn't work for me, the only place you should get your ink done is from or by myself. This guy is, automatically, the enemy."

"So?"

His eyes darkened and I realized my mistake when I saw them. He cut me off with a kiss that sent my blood boiling and my heart racing. I itched to touch him, but my hands were still locked by his. He unbuttoned his shirt to expose my bare chest. I whimpered while he slowly bent his head, licking my straining nub once before blowing on it gently. I moaned deep in my throat, trying to break his grip. "Nuh uh," he warned, wrapping his lips around my nipple. I arched my back, only to have him pull back. "This is your punishment." He whispered before nibbling on my chest in odd places, traveling lower down my body to circle my belly button with his tongue. He kissed back up my stomach before hopping off the bed. I sat stunned and before I knew it he was back with something in his hands. Ties.

I pulled my hands to myself and kept them out of his reach. "Punishment for what?" I asked, keeping my eyes on him. He bent down and sucked my tongue into his mouth. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck, only to have him reach up and tie them to the headboard. I groaned into his mouth, knowing I was trapped. He pulled back, kissing around to my collarbone.

"For letting another man touch you. For letting him ink you." He told me before scooting down my body to slip off the boxers I was wearing. He groaned when he saw there was nothing underneath. He stared at me as I shifted. I noticed his own boxers, the only thing he had on, were tented in front.

"Please," he looked up at my face before giving me another devilish smile. He began kissing up my legs, nibbling on my inner thigh as he went up. He blew hot breath where I needed him most, making me cry out in shock. "Edward," he gave me a kiss while pushing a finger inside of me. My eyes rolled back as I arched my body. His thumb found my clit and began rubbing in a circular motion, tight frantic circles. I whimpered, moving my hips with his hand. I was so close to where I needed to be. So close to falling off the ledge, when he drew back. I screamed in frustration, pulling at the ties.

"Not so fast my little minx." He told me, kissing right below my ear. My nipples were harder than ever and I was dripping onto the sheet. "Tell me what you want."

"Edward, please." I knew what he wanted me to say. But I couldn't.

"Say it Isabella."

"Please," I gasped when he thrust two fingers inside of me, stretching me until I couldn't take it, only to pull back out when I was close once more. Tears fell from my eyes, but he kissed them away, kissing my chest while I tried to regain control.

"Just tell me," he murmured against my skin. I thrashed my head from side to side. I couldn't. He kissed around the one place I needed him to be, gently blowing on it to get me to gasp. Finally, finally, he touched my clit with the tip of his tongue, the metal shocking my senses as he began moving in a slow motion. I tried to move my hips to get more friction. He was going to slow. Oh, hell.

"Edward, fuck me. Please!" I told him. He moved his tongue faster, and I felt him pull back when he knew I was close. I screamed, wanting to fucking cum already, when I felt him at my entrance. He surged forward, eliciting a cry from me that caused him to moan. He pulled out, only to thrust forward once again. His thumb was flicking over my clit, faster, faster, as I neared my climax. I felt him still inside me, his thumb moving faster. He moved his head up and bit at my neck. I screamed in pure ecstasy as he spilled inside me. My breathing slowed as he laid his head on my chest. I groaned as he wiggled inside me. He gave me a crooked smile and untied me from the bed. Immediately my arms were around his sweaty back.

"That was," I couldn't find the word.

"Mind-blowing." He said, kissing my lips lightly as he sat up above me, pulling out. I whimpered at the loss. He looked at my tattoo again. "I like it, but I'm giving you the next one."

"What makes you think there will be a next one?" I asked when he pulled back to look down at me. He was still straddling my legs and I could feel him getting hard once more.

"Because I'm going to give you one to match mine, to make up for this one." He ran his hand gently over the rose.

"And which will that be?" I asked him, arching an eyebrow. He pointed to the snake on his chest, my second favorite. My eyes widened. "And where the hell do you think you're putting that on me?" He brought his hands down to my chest, over my right breast, following it with his mouth.

"Exact same place." He told me with a wicked grin.

"Oh hell."


	2. Mind Boggling!

Please Read:

**Hey guys, so almost all my reviewers wanted another chapter so here it is, but I'm warning you it is the last! I'm glad you all liked the first chapter, but come on, you all are slacking on the reviews. Especially for my new story, Weight Of The World. If you like these two chapters, you'll love the later chapters of WOTW. I wrote this really nice lemon, and guys, it's freaking hotter than Hades! Dom Ed Anyone?**

**I've had alot of hits on this story, the most for any of my stories so if you read just leave a review, even if it's just a Hi, or about something you liked in the chapter. I'd appreciate it.**

***Warning—I'm gonna put this in here to make sure you all know this chapter is big time lemony and by gosh, there are curse words. Don't like it, don't read, but you will be missing out. This was my longest lemon ever, almost the whole chapter is a lemon, and I'm really proud of it :] *Warning***

**Thanks for the love guys, and I do not own Twilight, I just like playing with the characters. **

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Edward, I'm not sure I want to do it anymore." I told him in bed one night. It had been two weeks since I had gotten the rose tattoo, finally healed by now, and this was the first time since then Edward had brought up me getting a replica of the slithering snake on his chest, mirroring it on my own. I had hoped he would have forgotten. Luck wasn't on my side.

I was facing Edward's chest, tracing the snake tattoo with my index finger. I felt him shake with laughter, and fought to keep a frown off my face. "You should have thought of that before you got more ink without letting me do it." I felt him tilt his head, looking down to try and see my face. I continued to work to keep the frown off, wondering if he could even see it from his angle. There was a thick silence, so I sighed, throwing off the covers before getting out of bed. I glanced at the clock, noticing it was almost one in the morning. We had been lying together for half an hour. I heard Edward shift on the bed, no doubt sitting up. I walked into the bathroom right in front of me. "Bella?"

I shut the door without answering and without turning around to see his face. I didn't lock it, knowing that wouldn't stop Edward if he was determined to come in. I stood in front of the mirror, staring at my reflection. Edward just didn't understand. He was covered in tats, and it was by his own sober choice. I loved the ones I had, and I would have been talked into getting one on my hip sooner or later, but I wouldn't have gotten it done by anyone other than Edward had I been one hundred percent sober. Even a little tipsy my judgment had been clouded. And now Edward was going to make me pay for it.

I sighed again heavily before closing my eyes and sinking to the floor of the bathroom. I curled my legs underneath my body and played with the hem of one of Edward's long T-shirts. I began tracing the tattoo on my ankle, fingering the letters and smiling slightly. This was how Edward found me when he pushed open the door. He leaned against it heavily, crossing his arms. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head, looking back to the floor, tracing the grout of the tiles with my index finger. Edward walked forward and squatted in front of me. "Tell me what's bothering you." He demanded. I closed my eyes and looked away.

"I already told you." I whispered, trying hard not to cry. I wasn't mad, I wasn't sad. I was just overwhelmed. I didn't know what to do and I didn't even know if I could talk myself into letting Edward ink my chest. I wasn't sure how it was different from marking any other part of my body, but I just didn't want it done. He was a fantastic artist, so he would be able to make sure it stayed hidden if I asked, even if I wore a bikini, but I guess it was like my adverse opinion of a nipple piercing. I vowed to never get them, and I felt like I was betraying myself if I did. I hadn't even wanted a tattoo, and now I had three. I didn't want to add for a fourth.

"Come back into the bedroom with me." Edward requested, holding out a hand. I shook my head, whispering 'no thanks'. I wanted to think. "Isabella, don't make me get rough." He threatened playfully. I gave him a small smile before standing. He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together, pulling me behind him and back to our bed. I sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed, playing with the comforter. Edward sat behind me, locking his arms around my stomach and settled his connected fists on top of my heels before leaning down to nip at my neck. I tilted my head to the side to allow him better access. A pleased sigh escaped my mouth, and I felt Edward smile against my skin. "So…you don't want the snake anymore?" he asked softly.

"Edward, I never wanted it in the first place. I love it on you, you know it's my second favorite, but I never wanted a third tattoo, and now you want me to go for four? I just don't know."

"Hhmm," he contemplated my musings, moving his hands closer to my body, rubbing his lips across the exposed flesh of my neck. "I bet I could get you to reconsider."

"Edward…"

"I bet I could even get you to change your mind, and get nipple piercings to match." He whispered lowly in my ear. I snapped my head around.

"You hold it right there Mister. You know how I feel about… _those_… things!" I eyeballed him, feeling him stir beneath me. Oh no.

"Yes my love, and you know how _I _feel about them as well." He grabbed one of my hands in his own, pulling it behind my body to feel his hardening erection. I gasped. "You _really _know how I feel about them."

"Then get a pair for yourself. Cause I'm sure as hell not doing that." I turned forward again, hearing Edward take a few deep breaths to get control over his own stiffy. I felt him twitch and moaned lowly involuntarily. I grabbed his hand, playing with his fingers, tracing the ink stains, trying to keep my sanity while he continued to twitch against me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I mocked him silently, stilling when his hands whipped from mine and gripped my hips firmly. I looked up, and saw Edward's eyes reflected at me through the mirror, right across from us. Uh oh_._

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean,"

"Anything by mocking me?" he turned me around so I ended up straddling his waist. I shook my head. "That doesn't bother me. I know it's all in good fun." His eyes were light but his mouth was set in a firm line. He was trying to stay in a content mood. "What I don't know is why you're so worried over one more tattoo?" I looked away, but he followed my gaze, keeping me in his sights until we locked eyes once more. "Why is this one causing such a bigger deal than any of the others?" he asked in a sweet and caring voice.

I gasped quietly, closing my eyes and burying them into Edward's neck, wrapping my arms around his torso. "It's going to hurt. Worse than it did on my hip, or neck, or ankle. I just know it."

"Oh, my sweet Bella." He kissed the top of my head, stroking my hair. "You know I would never, ever, hurt you more than was necessary for the ink. You know that." He tightened his grip, but I fought through, throwing myself across the room.

"No! I know you wouldn't. I know. It's not even just the pain." I threw my hands up and spun around so my back was to him. "I can hide the ink on my ankle, or I can show it off. I love that one. I can hide the heart. I can even hide the ink on my hip. How could I had a snake on my chest?" I asked my hands.

"Who the hell else would be looking at you there aside from me?" Edward asked from behind me, outraged.

"Not like that." I hissed, turning around.

"Isabella, I'm losing my patience." He glared back at me. "You're not saying anything that's legit enough to back out of the tattoo. I'm the best at what I do, and you know that. You're snake doesn't have to be as big as mine. It could be farther down, where even if you wore a tank top, you're bra will surely cover it. I don't see the problem with any of this!" he was getting angry, and an angry Edward was also a pants wetting scary Edward.

Honestly, I had no clue as to why I was making such a big deal out of this tattoo. All I knew was that I wasn't sure I wanted it. But Edward was right. I planned to be with him for the rest of my life, and he would be the only guy to see me topless, ever. If it didn't bother him, why should it bother me? "I don't know." I told him in a small pained voice.

"Then why are we fighting over it, when we could be doing something so much more, productive." He winked at me, causing me to smile shyly.

"I still don't know if I even want it." I told him in a stern voice, trying to stay authoritive when he wrapped me in his arms and tossed me onto the bed. I bounced a little in place, laughing as Edward's eyes darkened with passion.

"I'll never force you, and you know it." He told me, leaning down to kiss me on the mouth lightly. I reached up to twine my fingers in his hair. "But by the end of the night, you'll be so wound you'll be begging me to ink you once more. Just to feel the rush." His tongue traced the outline of my lips, which parted beneath him, breathing in his scent.

"And what makes you so sure of your abilities?" I asked, groaning as he ran his fingertips up under my shirt to play with the bottom of my bra.

"You just wait." He moved my hands from his hair and locked them in his iron grip before going back to kissing me. I lost my self in the kiss, barely noticing when Edward dragged me up so he could take off my shirt. I gasped when he teeth grazed my neck, just enough to elicit a quiet whimper from deep in my throat. "Ready to beg?" He asked in a whisper, stroking the swell of my breast not covered by the bra. I arched slightly into his hands. He continued to tease me, keeping my hands at bay and away from him while I tried to get him to touch me.

"Not even." He gave me his famous crooked smile, I'm not kidding it's the same smile on his tattoo parlor window, and teased me back up so he could unlatch my bra when my back was arched. I let out a whimper when he didn't immediately bend down to my chest. Instead he bit and played with the skin at my neck. My core was throbbing painfully. I was already worked up, and I didn't think it'd take much to knock me over the edge. And then Edward began to talk again.

"Did you know, my sweet innocent Bella, that pain can increase the pleasure you're receiving?" My eyes widened and I squirmed in his hold as fire shot through my veins. I mewled, which Edward took as a confirmation that I _did not_, in fact know that little tidbit. "Do you realize that the amount of pain from a tattoo will increase you're pleasure, till you want nothing more than to explode?" he finally bent down, taking a straining nipple into his wet and ready mouth. It was already hard, and each pass of Edward's tongue across it sent me thrashing against his hands. I needed to touch him! I was about to ask him to let go of my hands, when I screamed in a fucking epiphany of pure pleasure. Edward had bitten down on my nipple, hard, before sucking it farther into his mouth to ease the pain. And that, ladies and gentleman, is the pleasure of pain. The area between my legs was throbbing powerfully now, so I bucked against Edward's body. Feeling him hard and ready to go.

He stroked down my side, over my painful nipple and down lower to the center of my being. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked before sliding a finger inside my wet folds. I cried out when he curved it deep inside of me. "My, my, my. You did enjoy it, didn't you?" I could only nod my head repeatedly, urging him on.

"Are you ready for that snake tattoo yet my love?" I whimpered, but shook my head no. Maybe I could see how far he was willing to go with these little games. "You will be." He added another finger, moving his head to kiss my mouth. He slipped his tongue inside to dual with my own, causing me to gasp and clench my fists tightly to keep from flying right off the flipping bed. "Do you know I have the ability to ink you, right here from our very own home?" I moaned into his mouth. "In our very own bed." Bucking against his hand wildly, I felt him add yet another finger. "To really give you the pleasure and pain of a tattoo?" They could never compare to the feel of him inside me.

"N-No." I stuttered into his mouth. He gave me a smirk before sucking on my neck, leaving a mark. He licked it when he was satisfied, stopping the torture of his fingers inside me. I screamed when he pulled them out only to whimper when he sucked his fingers clean.

"Mmhh, but I can. I could bring you to the edge of pleasure, only to have you fall over the ledge as I added pain to the mix. Do you want me to demonstrate it for you?" I about shot through the roof.

"No!" I cried, thrusting against his hand that was currently teasing my clit. Was he talking about inking me now, or just actually demonstrating? He saw the confusion on my face and smiled, giving me a sweet loving kiss.

"No tattoo yet. But I'll get you to cave. Once you've felt the painful pleasure I'm about to give you, you'll be curious as to what it would feel like combined with the pain of a tattoo." He bent down to nibble on my earlobe. "So much more intense." He said, flicking his thumbnail against my clit. I screamed as I came, coming clear off the bed. His thumbnail had flicked me in _exactly _the right place, making me tear up from the pleasure of it all. "And that's not all." He whispered in my ear before kissing his way down my chest, across my flat stomach, and down below my navel. He had let go of my hands to hold his own body up above me, so I quickly took the opportunity to thread them through his sexy hair.

He groaned in appreciation, taking his tongue to my lady bits. I tugged at his hair, pulling tight. He moaned, sending vibrations up and inside me. It was mind-boggling. "Edward,"

"Give?"

I thrashed my head from side to side as he traced his mouth against me in a system of figure eights. "Please!" I gasped. I was so close, but I couldn't get there with the slow pace he was creating. "For the love of God, Edward please!"

He pulled back so he could talk, but kept a steady stream of eights with his fingertips. I bucked against his hand. "You cave?" he whispered huskily near my ear, taking my earlobe into his mouth, nibbling on it gently.

"Please." I told him, choking on the pleasure I just wanted to experience. How the hell could he hold back this whole time?

"I can ink you, bring you so much painful pleasure that you'll never regret getting it?"

"Oh, fuck. Fine, fine, you win!" Tears were falling freely down my face, but he kissed them away, being gentle while he positioned himself against me. I felt him, hard and ready. I pushed myself down, feeling him slide in a few inches. He grabbed my hips to stop them.

"No backing out." He clarified. I nodded my consent. "I'll keep it within your limitations, but other than that I get to put it where I want it?" I nodded frantically as he started thrusting his hips gently, barley in at all. I knew he was going to put it above my heart to match his own. "I can do it here, in our bed?" Again a nod, followed by a frustrated sob. "Tonight." My eyes bugged out as I strained against his hands. It was too late. He thrust farther than he's ever been able to go, hitting my g-spot and keeping a steady rhythm, pushing against it until I saw stars, exploding and coating his cock in my juices. I moaned, deep and throaty, hearing Edward's cries above me as he pounded into me relentlessly. He bent down and captured my mouth in a heated passionate kiss, coming deep inside of me.

"Oh Edward!" I came for a second time with the feel of his release in me. He grunted his acknowledgment, stilling and lying down on his back, pulling me onto him, still connected with me. We waited for our heart rates to slow, and then he spoke.

"Rest up Isabella. I'll set up and then we can get started." My eyes were wide, and I was thinking of possible escape routes. He noticed my expression, tensed body, and held me fast. "No way. Not this time. This is going to be good, and you're going to love it. That I can guarantee." I glanced to the side, nearest to the door. "Try to leave, and I will catch you." He warned. "And I won't hesitate to tie you to the headboard." He gave me a sweet kiss on my forehead before groaning and pulling out. He sat up and stretched, pulling on his cotton pants commando before heading over to our closet. I sat up in bed, sighing slightly. I was a tad bit sore, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as I was about too.

"You wouldn't really tie me up, would you?" I asked his back as he rummaged around in the closet, looking for his machine. I heard a triumphant cry as he found it. Now he just had to locate the ink, and I would be screwed. Literally.

"And miss a chance to see you spread out, naked and tied to our bed, completely at my mercy?" he poked his head around the corner to gauge my reaction. Let me just tell you I was freaking out, and flushing out of control. "That blush is stunning. Maybe I'll just tie you up for the hell of it." He winked before he moved back into the closet, looking and I quietly made my way to the bathroom to do my business. I looked at my naked body in the mirror, seeing where Edward was about to mark. I was sweaty and I felt dirty and had about three hickeys, so I quickly hopped into the shower.

I turned the water on the hottest setting, yelping quietly when it hit my skin. I cautiously submerged my whole body in the spray, sighing as I let my body get used to the intense heat. I scrubbed at my head, getting bubbles everywhere. Then I scrubbed down my body as I rinsed off. I stayed in the shower, head thrown back as the water stung at my nipples, ran down past my navel to places only Edward had ever known. I groaned as I imagined those talented ink calloused hands caressing my body. My breath got slightly heavy as I conjured an image of Edward down on the floor of the shower, doing magnificent tongue action on my body. I threw my head back even farther, losing myself in the fantasy when I heard a throat being cleared. My head snapped over, locking eyes with Edward. He was hard through his pants, and I knew that having the soft material rub over him as he walked was probably killing him.

"Come on Bella, I'm ready." He shut off the water, leaving me unfulfilled as he grabbed one of our big fluffy towels and towel dried me, everywhere. I tingled all over.

"We're really gonna do this?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes Bella. Yes we are." He took me by the hand and led me to the bed, still naked, where Edward had a rolling tray where all his equipment was set up. I froze when I saw a stencil and the tattoo gun. Thousands of needles cutting into my very sensitive flesh. I whimpered and froze, eyes wide on the gun. Edward was lightly tugged back when I stopped short. He gave me a funny look before coming closer. I could feel his muscled chest against my own. My nipples went hard at the contact.

"I,"

"Sshh," he whispered, leaning down to kiss me carefully. My eyes were still open. "You're going to be fine." He told me carefully, making sure to keep the connection with our eyes.

"But."

"Nothing. It's just like another tattoo. And if you'd like it'll also be your very last. Just please, do this for me?" I nodded. I could deny him nothing. Not really. He beamed a smile and tugged me closer to the bed. I took a deep breath and held it as he helped me onto the bed. He laid me back before straddling my waist. My flesh was covered in goosebumps and I was trying so hard to keep from crying. I was scared. "Relax," Edward's soothing voice brought my gaze from the gun back to his gorgeous face. "I'll let you know when I'm going to start, but not right now. You aren't ready." He murmured against my neck.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

He gave me his sexy crooked smile. "Don't you remember anything that I told you?" he teased lightly.

"Uh…" I tried to think but it seemed like all rational thought fled my mind when I was settled near a tattoo gun.

"Bella I am very disappointed." I frowned slightly, trying to understand why. "Pain and pleasure, remember?"

"Oh!" I gasped, getting that tingly sensation once again. I shivered, causing Edward to grin down at me again. "What are you planning on doing?" I asked timidly, but I was anxious about it.

"I'm going to heighten you're senses, give you so much pleasure, but not allow you to come, and then I can start the ink." He told me devilishly.

"How about…" I began, "You can give me all the pleasure _you_ want, but you let me come when _I_ want?" I smiled sweetly, causing him to literally laugh out loud. I love Edward's laugh.

"Love, this is my show. I'm running it." He told me, reaching over to the nightstand to get something. I turned my head, pushing myself onto my elbows to see. My lower half came into contact with Edward's through the thin cotton bottoms and I heard him hiss at the sensation. He quickly pushed me down and tied a thick black cloth around my eyes. Blindfold.

"Why a blindfold?" I asked carefully.

"Without your sight you're other senses will be heightened, like the sense of touch." He grazed my hard peaks with a feather, twirling it around my nipple. I gasped. "Plus the added advantage is that you can't see what I'm about to do next." I groaned. This was a whole new side to tattooing, and our sex life, and I was loving every minute of it. For now. "Relax, and enjoy." He whispered against my mouth before giving me a carefully constructed closed mouth kiss. I groaned when he pulled back, but practically screamed when hot wax fell onto my chest. I hissed arching up to the cool air as Edward began to massage my breasts.

"Damn," I whispered, feeling a tingling deep in my chest. "What's that?" I asked curiously.

"No more talking Bella, or I'll gag you. Just enjoy it and don't think about anything." He kissed my forehead before massaging me once more. He put something on my breast, rubbed it in and then moved to my stomach. It was cold and sent my nerves in a frenzy. But it was only on half of my chest. I didn't want to be gagged, so I kept my stupid mouth shut, trusting Edward with everything. The way his hands traveled up and down my body got me all hot and bothered and soon I was getting wet. Edward slid a finger over my nether lips, groaning softly before shaking. I assumed it was his head. "Still not wet enough." He told me huskily, causing a surge of heat to pass through my body. He grabbed something and began tracing my body with it. The feather. It was, well, feather light, on my sides and under my breasts, over my nipples and down to my navel. It went lower and if I could I would have shot right out of the bed. They tickled. But in the most blissful way. Edward teased it around my clit, kissing my neck and sucking at my pulse point. It felt like he did this for hours before he finally traced my opening with his middle finger, testing me. "Perfect." He purred, licking my neck before licking lower, down between my breasts, under them, around my rib cage and down to my clit, where he touched it with his tongue. I bout came right then and there. I mewled a little and lifted my hips slowly. Edward circled his tongue around the outside of me before doing something he has never, ever in the months I've known him, done.

He bit me, right on my aching clit.

I screamed. I think I may have had a small orgasm. Edward was most definitely right. Pain mixed with pleasure was mind boggling. "Oh my god." I managed to get out.

"You're ready." Edward told me. He stretched, grabbed something and settled more firmly on top of me. "It's going to be exactly like mine," he warned me. I was too turned on to care at this point. Edward has seated himself exactly right so that his cock brushed me with every move he made. Again, I ask, how the fuck can a guy restrain himself like this? I'd be dead if I wasn't waiting below him in unbelievable pleasure. "But I'm going to make it smaller, and lower so it can still be hidden, just like you want."

"Mmhh," was all I managed to get out as I wiggled below him. I felt him lean over again and wipe something off my chest with a washcloth. "What are you doing?" I asked, feeling the cool air once more.

"You'll see." He told me mischievously. "I'm also going to write, below that, Semper. Is that okay?" When this god above me spoke Latin, everything in the freaking world was okay. I made a sound of consent, I think. He laughed slightly before turning the machine on. I heard the gentle buzzing and automatically my body tensed. "Relax," he moved his fingers back down to my pussy, pushing inside with his left hand. I momentarily forgot about the ink gun above me. "This is not going to be as bad as you think. Trust me." I did. I took a few deep breaths and squeezed my eyes tight together when I felt the air around the buzzing needles get closer to my chest. I took a deep breath and held very still while Edward began. I gasped in shock.

"Well, shit boy. What the hell did you do?" I asked incredulously. All I felt was a soft tingling. "Are you even doing anything?" I felt him take something and wipe at my chest, probably getting the excess ink off.

He scoffed lightly, concentrating on what he was doing. "Of course I am. I'm working on the outline. As for what I did…well Dad gave me something he uses to numb an area, like for children when he has to take blood. He said it would work to help you relax because you won't feel the pain. I take it its working?" he continued to draw and wipe away at my breast.

"You're a genius." I told him.

"You just wait." He told me. I was stumped as to how to answer that, so I kept quiet, wondering what else he was up to. Edward was silent as he continued to draw, and the tingling in my core was getting worse. I wiggled my hips, but tried to keep my torso perfectly still so Edward could work uninterrupted. "Stop moving Bella." I couldn't. I was too tightly strung. I hoped Edward wasn't watching me as I slowly started trailing my right hand down my side, tickling as I went. Edward was on my left side. I couldn't really tell where he was placing it, since I couldn't feel much, but I knew it wasn't going to be seen by anyone but Edward. He was making sure of that.

He continued to work so I continued to move, keeping my hand close to my body so I wouldn't alert him to anything. The tattooing was getting more erotic as time went on. I could feel the pain a little bit more now. I didn't draw attention to it. Not yet. I wanted Edward to finish. And not bother me, as I, um, took care of something… I made sure not to come into contact with any part of Edward, and quickly moved my fingers to my little nub. I was completely aroused. I slid my middle finger up and inside myself, letting out a small gasp of pleasure. Edward didn't stop what he was doing. I took that as a sign that he didn't notice me. I went faster, finding a pace that was sure to get me off soon, as aroused as I was. I froze when Edward removed the gun from my body. I kept my fingers where they were even though I was terrified he'd see them.

"Finished?"

"Not quite, but it's time for me to show you just how much of a genius I can be." He leant over to the side, and his cock stroked against me again. I removed my fingers quickly, wiping them on the sheets. "Are you ready Bella?"

"For what?" I asked cautiously.

"The best fucking orgasm you'll ever have without my cock." Hot damn! I hissed when his fingers touched me. "You didn't have to stop Bella. Not on my account at least." I blushed scarlet, turning my head away. "Well we'll just have to fix you're little problem, won't we?" I was so tightly wound I don't think I could possibly last much longer. Then I heard it. Something that sent tingles straight to my doodah.

"You can't be serious!" Was he trying to kill me?

"Very." He inserted the vibrator into my hot and ready body, keeping the setting on low. I gasped, rubbing my hips against the sheets for friction. It wasn't working. I was facing the wrong way.

"Damn you Edward." I hissed through clenched teeth. I couldn't come at the rate it was going, and Edward was in the way now so I couldn't turn it up any higher. He already started again on my chest.

"Just ten minutes, tops. I'm almost done."

"I'll be dead in ten minutes! My god, I can't come with the setting that low!"

"But you also won't twist as much." He licked the sweat from my neck before concentrating harder on the design. I wanted so bad to come. I heard Edward cry out, a short sound of pain, before he fell silent. I wasn't sure what happened, and when I tried to ask he simply pushed the device in deeper. I was unable to form words.

It felt like an eternity later that Edward finally turned off the machine, wiped me down, and put the materials off to the side. He was breathing slightly heavier.

"Done?" I asked, overly excited.

"Yep. It's gorgeous, just like you." He kissed right above his work, where it still felt pretty numb. "Now let's take care of you so you can see it." He let his hand travel down my body to where the little vibrator was working too slow to achieve anything but to fast to relax against it. I was on the edge, and needed release _big time. _"Aw, poor baby. You look so frustrated." He kissed me lovingly before turning the dial on as high as it would go with a simple flick of his wrists.

"Shit!" I arched my back, opening my mouth in a wordless cry. Edward took the opportunity to suck my tongue down his throat. I didn't mind all that much as my orgasm continued to rock through me. Edward was one hundred percent right about it all. I breathed through my nose, with my mouth still being devoured by Edward, and tried to control myself after that.

"Was I right or what?"

"Damn straight." I told him breathlessly. He removed the blindfold and I had to blink a few times in order to get my bearings back. I stretched, before relaxing against the sheets. "Can I see it?" I asked, actually excited now that I had it done.

"Of course." He handed me a little handheld mirror, pointing it down so I could see the snake. Even if it was backwards I got a good look at it. The snake's tail twined around my nipple, where the body curved downward under the underside of my breasts. I looked to Edward's naked chest. It was an exact replica. Even the Latin was in the same place, above the snake on him and me. The snake was outlined in a thick black line and colored in with an intricate pattern of blue and purple, with a hint of red in the mix. I wasn't sure if the colors represented anything, but they looked good together.

"Edward, it's beautiful." And then I took an even closer look. There was a piece of metal at the very tip of the snake's tail. Right through my nipple. "Goddamn it Edward, tell me you didn't!" I yelled, eye's vicious.

"Hey, exact replica, right?" he pointed to his own slightly swollen chest and I noticed the metal ball at the end of the snake's tail. That must have been his sound of pain! He pierced it, right here on top of me? Holy Hell.

"You ass, you just did that!" I couldn't believe he conned me into getting a stupid nipple piercing.

"Doesn't matter. Now you've got one. And you _know_ what they do to me." He leaned down and kissed my nose. I felt him stir atop of my stomach.

"Shit Edward, again?" I was losing count of how many times I had had an orgasm tonight.

"You had you're best orgasm by machine. Now you get to feel all unrestrained male. And this male is fucking turned on big time by that nipple stud. Let's just see which one takes the cake, me or the machine."

I had no doubt in my mind which would win.

* * *

**Love it, Hate it, Turned on by it ;] **

**Review!**


End file.
